Garden of Shadows
by TessaWeston
Summary: (OC Story) Snowi has her flaws; she has her mistakes as a hidden master; she has her love hidden in her heart and her anger on her sleeve. She has her brother and friends she relies on and her memories that she aches to reoccur but also disappear. She aches for her family in Ven and Aqua and her father in Eraqus. But, she desires and wishes for her love of Terra to return. (repost)
1. Chapter 1 - Awaken

_**IMPORTANT:**_Well, hi there everyone. I'm a little shy to start this; I couldn't tell you why because I have no clue, but I guess it will be worth a shot. I currently have three other stories that I've been working on, but two of them (for Cassandra Clare's The Mortal Instruments) are basically flops and not getting anywhere, so if you like this, I'm gonna delete those, so please let me know.

**Rated T for Teen for the future, but not now. **

**Disclaimer****: **I only own the rights to Snowi, no one else. Everyone else is owned by Disney and whoever else made the game/characters.

_***Just after Kairi first comes to the islands and they're all still around ten.***_

My father, best friend, and I all sat on the small island together, looking out over the sea and looking at our home island as it looked only like a small speck from this distance. Father told us to stay at the curved tree where we were as he went down to the boat to fetch something.

"Hey, RIku," my best friend Sora said. I turned at hearing my name, but he wasn't staring at me, but out over the water instead.

"Yeah," I asked him.

I had expected him to ask something important, but instead, he said, "Do you think we should bring something back for Kairi, since she was too sick to come and play today?"

"What would we even bring her," I asked, my arms folded over my small chest. "It's not like she hasn't been here before."

"I know," Sora said. He was still staring out at the water. He didn't say anything, so I turned my head back to the same thing he was looking at. It was an especially nice sunset, the water seeming even more reflective as the setting red sun and its rays hit off of it. "But, we're all best friends. She deserves something to cheer her up."

"I'll tell you what, Sora." I smiled, but he didn't notice it. "If you can find something other than a seashell, a piece of wood, or anything else that Kairi has a million of, we'll bring it to her."

He slid off of the tree and walked the five steps to me as I leaned against the trunk. "Promise?" He stuck his hand out.

I clapped my hand into his and shook it. "Promise."

"Riku!" I heard my father scream. He didn't sound like he was in trouble, but I could hear the wordiness in his voice. "Riku, Sora, hurry over here!"

We did what was asked of us and quickly ran from the tree, heading down to the shore where my father was kneeling in the sand, the waves nearly hitting him. He was looking down at something, but he was blocking our views of what it was. "You think it's something we could bring to Kairi?" Sora whispered to me hopefully.

I shrugged, and we ran through the sand to him. As we got closer though, we saw it wasn't a thing at all, but a girl, an older girl. She had to be at least sixteen, but was very petite; five foot five at the most was my guess. She had white-blonde hair. I couldn't see her eyes, they were closed.

She looked to be merely sleeping, her mouth opened slightly and her hair and clothes soaking wet. "Maybe she washed up on the shore," Sora suggested to my father.

"Probably," my father said. He reached his hand under her jaw bone to her neck and checked for a pulse. "Well, her heart rate is regular." She didn't seem to be from a shipwreck though, for her clothes were completely intact.

"Hey," Sora said. He was crouching down with his hands on his knees. He was looking at the girl. "What's your name? Can you hear me?"

Her brow furrowed when she heard Sora's small voice and a name escaped from her lips, though it too hard to tell what she said, if it was a name at all.

Sora looked proud in himself and said, "Well I'm Sora, and this is my best friend Riku and his dad. We're gonna take you back to our home where you will be able to rest and you can tell us who you are."

The girl made an "uuuugghhhhh" sound as she almost respond to him in a breath. "Can you tell us what your name is," I asked her, hoping to figure out what her name was.

Her eyes opened slightly and I saw dark silver, the pupil in her eyes standing out tremendously. They were beautiful. "I'm Snowi." Her eyes closed again and it was clear to anyone who would look at her that she had passed out from an unknown exhaustion.

Father picked her up and carried her back to our small boat. Sora and I wrapped her in a blanket so that she wouldn't catch a cold.

Once we all arrived back to the island, we brought her to the hospital where the nurses later told us she was fine, but no one had known who she was and she couldn't have come from Destiny Islands. "Can we take her home with us?" I asked my father. Sora's parents had already come to the hospital to get him so that he wouldn't be up as late as what it now was.

"Riku," my father said exhausted. "She's not a lost puppy that we can just 'take her home'."

"But she is lost," said Snowi's nurse as she came up to Father and I. "As crazy as it sounds, she does need a family. We can put her in the local orphanage, though I'm not sure how many people would want to adopt a sixteen year old."

I turned to my father and tried my best to look sad with my blue eyes. He looked at me and sighed, ruffling my hair like he loved and I hated. "Alright, we'll take her home with us."

At hearing that, I suddenly became overly excited and ran into her room. She had a bunch of cords and wires and tubes around her, some in her arms. I pulled a chair over to the side of her bed that was next to the window and sat there, looking at her. She was really pretty and looked almost worried, even though she was supposed to look calm and peaceful in her sleep. Maybe she was having a nightmare.

"Hi, Snowi," I said awkwardly. I knew that she was only sleeping again and knew she couldn't hear me, but I figured talking to her may help if she was having a nightmare. "My dad said that you could come and live with us, so now you'll have a nice place to live. You can meet my and Sora's friend Kairi. I think you would really like her. You can play with us and watch us and everything."

Her eyes started to flutter open and I pulled myself even closer to her bedside. She turned her head to the side where I was and her eyes were just little slits. "Riku?"

I nodded. "My father said that we're basically adopting you so that you have a place to stay and live and people to take care of you. I don't have a mother, but my father is really nice."

Snowi's eyes were open fully finally and she stared up at the white ceiling. "I never had a mother," she said. "It's okay, I suppose, it's prepared me for this."

"Where are you from," I asked her curiously. "You're on Destiny Islands now, but no one knows where you're from."

"It doesn't matter," she breathed tiredly. "It's gone now."

"And your father," I said, assuming she had one since she only said she never had a mother. "Was he lost with your world too?"

"Yeah." She sounded upset, and I felt bad for asking so many questions, but then turned to me with a big smile on her face. "You remind me of someone I once knew."

"Really," I asked, surprised and curious. "What was his name?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter. I just hope that your heart doesn't lead you down the same path of fate that his did."

"And what road was that."

"Darkness."

**So what did you think? Pretty silly, yeah, but it will get better, promise. I might be changing Snowi's name because that was only a temporary thing for now. I'll have to wait and see.**

**Again, let me know what you think please because if a lot of people like this, then I won't continue two of mine. Hope you liked it and happy reading/writing!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Got it Memorized

**Rated T for Teen**

**Disclaimer****: **I only own the rights to Snowi, no one else. Everyone else is owned by Disney and whoever else made the game/characters.

_*__**Just after the first Kingdom Hearts and near the end of Chain of Memories (seven years after they all met)***_

**Snowi's POV:**

"Snowi," Sora said to me. He was prepared and staring down at yet another person in one of those black cloaks, his keyblade wielded in his hand. "Snowi, you have to get out of here. Go and find Donald and Goofy."

"Are you kidding me," I called from behind him. He was now technically the same age as I, but for some reason, he always tried to protect me alongside Riku and treated me now like I was the younger one. "I have a keyblade too, Sora." I put my arm out to the side and allowed it to come forth to me. "Let me fight with you for once."

"No," he said. "I promised I would keep you safe, even when I was little. Just go find the other two."

I knew that Sora could take care of himself, even against this loser, but I still didn't want to leave one of my best friends. But then again, Donald and Goofy would most likely need some help, so I gave in. "Fine, but you better be careful."

"I will," he nodded. He then charged at the ugly goon in the cloak and I ran through the door that Sora and I were originally supposed to walk through without any problems. As I ran further through the doors and rooms, looking for Donald and Goofy, my mind and heart raced. It felt like things were slowly slipping from my grasp, but other things were becoming more clear in my head.

And then, in front of me and yet another white door, I saw an almost familiar face of someone I had seen before.

"You," I said to the boy/man as I gritted my teeth. "You're one of them now?"

"Hey hey hey," he said, putting his hands up. "Who says I want to fight?"

"'Who says'?" I hissed at him. "Says every other one of your little friends that I've destroyed!"

"Did you destroy Larxene along with any of them," he asked hopefully. "Man, I hated her."

I gritted my teeth more and allowed my keyblade to come back, becoming savagely annoyed with him. "Oh will you just shut it for once?"

"I see you remember me," he said. He then produced two chakrams from out of nowhere like I, Sora, and Riku could all do. "Good, only, the name is Axel, now; got it memorized?" He then proceeded to drop the chakrams into the floor and walk closer to me. I let my blade materialize away and stood up straight and not in my readied position to fight. I knew that I could summon it back before he could even blink, let alone grab one of his weapons.

"Still using that stupid catch phrase, I see," I pointed out to him, crossing my arms.

"And why the superior tone of voice," Axel asked me. We were merely a meter apart at the most and I could nearly touch him. "Last I checked, you're not older than me anymore."

"I was once," I said to him. "Just because I don't age anymore, doesn't change the fact that I came into the world before you did."

"You got me there."

I stared at him. I had known him once, only now, he had the mark of a Nobody and I felt nearly responsible for it, though I hadn't known why. I had technically only met him once, but he and I knew that our ties would grow thicker in the future. I guess now was when that was supposed to start. "Why have you become this?"

"Everyone has their reasons," he said to me. It was strange to have to look up at him instead of down. When I last saw him about seven years ago, he was probably about fifteen, but was still around my height. He must have hit a growth spurt lately. "Tell me, Ki, do you still remember your old friends, or just the new three? Have you allowed them to take over your other friend's lights in your heart?"

"Stop that," I said to him. "And don't call me that. I go by Snowi now."

"You only go by Snowi because you can't stand to hear your own name." I looked up into Axel's eyes. They were the same green they always were, and they still held the kindness and hope that they always had. So why was he here, and being so harsh? "Akira, you have to accept everything that's happened."

"I already have," I said to him. There was a strange almost pleading in my voice. I guess I just didn't want to talk about this anymore. "And I told you, I go by Snowi now. _Got it memorized?_"

"Now you're mocking me." Axel crossed his arms over his chest like I had done and smiled. "Cute. But hey, I would go and find your little friend before Naminé makes him forget you completely. His name's Riku, right?" Then, out of nowhere, a darkness portal appeared just like the others I had seen in Castle Oblivion so far. Axel started to walk towards it, and then threw a card at me before reaching the darkness completely. "_Riku_, that means 'earth'. Strange, your old friend's name meant that too."

Axel disappeared into the black and purple darkness and I only stared down at the card. I tried to make sure that I wouldn't get any tears on it. "Calm down, Snow; you have to go and find Riku before something bad happens." I looked down at the card again and noticed that there was a girl with hair that was only a little darker than mine in a white dress, sitting in a white room.

I used the key/card and transported myself to wherever this picture was supposed to be a scene of. When I arrived, I saw Riku, the boy who had helped save me, the boy who I considered a little brother—well now just brother—to me, talking to the same girl in the picture on the card.

"Riku!" I yelled happily. I ran to him and threw my arms around him. I hadn't seen him since he and King Mickey disappeared into Kingdom Hearts, and had to assume that he wasn't going to make it out. "Riku, thank goodness you're alright! I was really worried about you. Are you okay? Is the King okay?"

Riku only stared at my dumbfounded. "How do you know my name? And who's a king? And most importantly, who are you?"

My body shook like an earthquake right down to my very core. I had taken care of Riku myself for five years, when our—his—father died at sea. I was like his sister; I helped him and watched him and played with him and cared for him, so what was wrong with him now?

I turned to the girl and asked, "What have you done to him?"

"Nothing that I can't fix," she said shyly. "My name is Naminé and I sort of took some of his memories away to try and make new ones. Only, it didn't work out as I had planned, and they're already returning to him in large amounts. I'm sorry, I didn't want to mess with his memories, but I had to."

I looked at the girl. I felt a great pity and regret for her, and didn't dare to say anything past then concerning Riku. "What about Sora? Will he be okay too? Have you taken his memories?"

She nodded to all of my questions. "I'm working on fixing them now as we speak, but I'm afraid it's a very long process. I can take you and Riku to see him, if you like."

"That would be great," Riku said. He then turned to me. "Hey, Snow, when did you get here?"

"Don't worry about it." I smiled to him. I then hugged him tight, glad to see that he had remembered me again, and he hugged me back.

Then, another person appeared from the portal of darkness. I had recognized this person though, the real him was standing right next to me. "Oh no," Naminé said. "That's a puppet of the memories that I had tried to take from Riku. He's angry that he can't remember anything anymore."

Riku and I both whipped out our keyblades and stared down the Riku-puppet. Suddenly, yet another portal appeared and Axel came summer-salting out of it, a chakram in each of his hands. "You guys get out of here, I'll hold this thing off."

"Axel," I tried to say, but he was already cutting me off.

"Go, now!" He then attacked the puppet and the puppet charged him. They continued in a clash of steel and Naminé ran us to where Sora was.

"He looks so peaceful," Riku said, sounding upset. But then again, I couldn't really blame him. "They all do." Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy were all with him, sleeping in the huge orb that Naminé had put them in.

"It's best if you move on from this place for now," she said. "I know it's hard, but once they're all back to normal, they'll find their way back to you two. Hearts have a way of doing that."

I looked at Riku and he looked at me. I nodded lightly and he sighed. "Yeah, you're right."

"Are they all sleeping alright?" We turned around and saw King Mickey coming towards us. I smiled wide. I had already known him for many years, and it was good to see him again.

"Yes," Naminé said. "They're all doing very well. I should have them back sooner than I had anticipated, but that's still a long time."

"It's alright," I said. "As long as they get back to normal, I know no one will really mind. They're bodies will come back to us, but they're hearts are still with us as we speak."

The three of them nodded with me when Riku said, "Snowi, you're necklace, it's gone."

I went to put my hand naturally over my North Star necklace and came up empty handed. "It must have fallen off somewhere in the castle. I'm going to go look for it."

"Okay," Riku said. As I headed out the door, my back to the other three, I heard Riku say to Naminé, "Well if they're going to be in there, how are they supposed to eat?" I smiled and pressed on.

After searching for what felt like nearly an hour, I couldn't find my necklace anywhere. I told people that it was the North Star, and that was half true. But the world I came from, the world's whose heart and light was a star, was in fact the North Star. I always wore it, even when taking a shower or sleeping, because it made me feel closer to my home, even though now it was destroyed.

"_To Akira with love, you will always be in my heart and you make it glow and shine even brighter. Love, Terra." _I shut eyes, rolling them even though they were closed, and turned around to look at Axel. "Strange, I thought you want to untie your entire life as Akira, but yet you still wear this."

"Give it back," I demanded warningly to him. I was prepared for my keyblade and was in absolutely no mood for his little games.

He walked over to me and placed it around my neck, clasping it in the back. "Sheesh, calm down, would 'ya? I found it and was only trying to bring it back to you."

"Look, can I leave now?"

"Sure." The door in front of us swung open then and a cool and brisk night wind blew my hair off of my sweaty shoulders. "You should know though, that King Mickey and Riku already left. They knew that where they were going was too dangerous for you, and thought it best for you to return to Destiny Islands."

"You're kidding me," I said annoyed. I sighed, rubbing my forehead in defeat. There was nothing I could do. "Fine. I'll see you around, Axel." I walked towards the door.

"Ki, wait," he called, stopping me. I turned around to look at him. "Just because you think that you're friends are dead or gone, doesn't mean that they are; they're just in places where you would never expect to find them. But their hearts are still always with you, fighting their way back to who they really are or once was."

"Wow," I said. I said it in a laugh, but it wasn't a true or strong or full-heartedly one. It was a realization type of laugh. "Pretty inspirational, coming from a Nobody."

"Hey, we've all got hopes and dreams," Axel smiled truly for the first time that I've seen in years. "Got it memorized?"

**So what did you think? I had to tie Axel into this because I love him just**_** so**_** much. Is there really any fangirl who doesn't love him in some way?**

**I hope you liked it and please review because I appreciate brutal honesty. Thanks for reading and happy reading/writing!**


	3. Chapter 3 - But, You're Dead

_**IMPORTANT**_: Hey everyone. I was wondering if anyone could be nice enough to draw me a picture of Terra with Snowi for this if you have a deviantart page, thingy. If you don't, no worries I'll try and draw it lol.

**Rated T for Teen**

***Just after Riku and Sora's Mark of Mastery, but they're all back on Destiny Islands.**

**Riku: 18, Sora and Kairi: 17, Snowi/Akira: 16 still***

"Oh, get up already." I heard Riku's voice from behind me and grabbed my pillow from under my head, pulling it over my face, trying to block him and the rest of the world out. I felt something bounce down onto the side of my bed and pull the pillow from my hands. "Get up, Snow."

"I don't wanna," I whined. I sat up and tried to rip the pillow from his hands, but he wouldn't let go. He started to pull at it too and we stood out of the bed, both pulling hard on the pillow. "Riku, let it go!"

He laughed. "You realize if I did that, you would fly back into your wall."

"I would not," I glared at him. "I know how to hold myself."

Riku smiled at me, almost mockingly like always and I looked back at him the say way. He started using his full force and started to pull me closer by the pillow. I still held onto it tightly for some reason, trying my hardest to lock my heels into the white, fluffy carpet. However, my strength was no match for his—though I would have been able to lay him flat a few years ago when I was active every single day—and he pulled my body into his arms. I stared up at him confused as he held me extremely close to himself.

"Hi," he whispered down to me.

"Howdy," I said back. I was confused as to what he was doing, but I realized how right Axel—I mean Lea—was last month when he became his regular self again and not a Nobody. Maybe he and Master Yen Sid were right when they said that a part of my old friends lived within my new ones. Maybe Terra was trying to reach out to me through Riku. And if that was the case, I had to get out of his arms quickly before something overly awkward happened between us that I knew I didn't want to happen.

There was a knock at my bedroom door and I quickly untangled myself from Riku, holding my arms holding onto my pillow. Sora walked in. "Okay, good, he got you up. Master Yen Sid said that he needs you to hurry to his castle. The King is already here to pick you up. Don't worry about changing, he says you just have to hurry there."

"Just me?" I asked, nearly surprised. I had never been to Master Yen Sid's castle without one of my best friends—not including Mickey, Donald, or Goofy—and I felt almost like I was advancing as a Keyblade Master. Yes, I was a master and knew how to use my keyblade more expertly than what Riku had, but he, Sora, and Kairi hadn't known that.

Sora nodded, and he and Riku walked out of my room to tell King Mickey I would be right out. I dropped my pillow down onto the head of my bed. I looked at myself in the mirror and tried not to be too surprised. My hair was down like always, a black bow cutely atop my head that stood out a lot because the whiteness of my hair. My large silver eyes pierced the mirror like knives and my necklace was still safely around my neck. It was a chocker, and feeling the tie at the bottom of my throat just above my collarbone made me smile to myself.

"Are you sure I shouldn't change," I asked as I walked out of my room and into the living room where Sora, Riku, and King Mickey were all waiting for me. I looked down to my pale blue shorts and tank top that made my breast and butt look huge. "I don't think I should meet with Master Yen Sid this way."

"It's alright, Snowi," Mickey said to me. "We have to hurry there." I only nodded and hoped that I wouldn't get looked at strangely by the master. The king then turned to the boys and said, "She should be back by tomorrow at the latest, but we will let you know if it will take longer." They nodded, and Mickey and I headed to the master's castle.

"Akira," Master Yen Sid said as the king and I walked into his office in the castle. "I'm very glad that you're here. Something urgent has come up."

I looked at him and looked to the side of the room and saw Lea leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. I waved and he waved back. "What is it?"

"It involves Xehanort," the Master said to me. "It seems that he is no longer Xehanort at all."

I heard the door click open and turned around, very confused. There, I saw him. Only, it wasn't Xehanhort anymore. "Ki," Terra smiled to me. He still looked eighteen, just like the day I had lost him. He wrapped his arms around me warmly, kissing me. I stood in his arms, my eyes wide and my mouth locked onto his. This couldn't have been happening. It wasn't possible. But yet, it really was him. I knew his body and knew the way he was. _This was Terra_.

**So what you think? I liked it! By the way, she didn't mean anything sexual in that last paragraph she meant it almost like a friendship type thing or cutesy couple type thing. Nothing dirty. Also, her name is pronounced A-kai-ra, not A-Kiera. That also means that her nick name is like Kai, not key.**

**Let me know about the picture request that I put at the beginning! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4 - I Loved You so Much

**Rated T for Teen**

With my eyes still wide, I pushed Terra away from me. I was horrified. But, was I horrified with my past thoughts, the way I used to—and now—think about him, or the fact that I knew he was an old guy deep down, since Master Xehanort was the one that had taken him over.

The way he looked at me, his big blue eyes glassed with pain and unknown confusion, it made me sick to my stomach. "Ki," he started, the same pain that was in his eyes in his voice. "I don't understand, what's wrong?"

"Terra," I said, trying to keep my voice from wavering, though I kept my hands clutched into fists so they wouldn't shake. "What's the last thing you remember?"

A look came across his face as though he were truly thinking back, but having trouble. He ran his hand through his hair and grabbed it like he did when he was frustrated or confused. "I remember fighting Xehanort and Vanitus." Terra continued to pull at his hair, trying hard to remember the battle. "I remember Ventus getting frozen in ice and falling, but Aqua catching him. I remember the two of them being alright."

"And where was I?" I asked. I knew where I was when that happened, but wanted to see if he would remember.

The same look of puzzlement came across his face, and I wanted to be sick again. It was so unfair to him that this had happened. It was unfair to all of us, but especially him. He was like Riku, wanting to fight against the darkness at any cost, but being consumed by it at some point. Luckily, Riku came back into the light and is now walking the road to dawn, but Terra, I wasn't sure if he was on a path at all, if this really was him.

"He cannot remember," Master Yen Sid said from behind us. Terra had been leaning up against the door, and I facing him, so my back was to the Master and the King, even to Lea. "It must be because of what happened with-"

"No!" Terra cut in. "I can remember, just let me think for a moment." Everyone fell silent again and the awkward silence set in it's all too familiar home. He walked closer to me then, getting off of the door. He put his hands on my arms, tightly, but not harshly. It was as if he wanted to make sure I was alive and there and not a figment of his imagination. I looked up in his blue eyes with my silver and waited for him to say something.

He dropped his voice low into a hushed whisper. "I got hit and started to roll off of that huge rock I was on. You tried to catch me, but were much too short and close to the edge. I hit you off . . . I tried _so _hard to grab your hand, but Xehanort pulled me back. I didn't hear a crash, but I thought you were . . ."

"You thought she fell to the ground and nearly exploded from the impact?" Lea suggested. He was leaning against a wall or bookcase like usual with his arms crossed. It was strange not to see him in his Nobody black robe anymore though. There was an edge in his voice though, and he walked close to Terra and I. Without warning—other than the edge in his voice, but that didn't mean anything with him—he grabbed a hold of Terra's shirt and pulled him close. "What's wrong with you?! Leaving your friend like that?"

"Lea," I screamed, surprised. "Let him go! By the name of all that is good and light, what are you doing?"

"He might as well have to cut your throat himself with his keyblade." Lea's teeth were gritted and he was still facing Terra, but it was clear he was addressing the statement to me.

"I didn't do it on purpose." Terra tried to keep his voice calm, but I knew he must have been deeply annoyed and offended that someone had just insulted his loyalty and love for his friends. Especially me. "I didn't mean for her to fall. I didn't mean for her to be a part of it. I didn't mean to kill Master Eraqus. But honestly—Lea, was it?—I don't-"

"Yes, the name's Lea," he cut in deeply. It sent shivers down my spine. "Got it memorized?"

A spark of astonishment shot across Terra's face. "You," he breathed, but King Mickey and Master Yen Sid could hear him clearly. "You were that fourteen-year old kid that I met in Radiant Garden after you met Akira and Ven. How is that now, you're older than me . . .?"

"What is wrong in your head?" Lea spat t him. "You've been Xehanort's little minion for over seven years!"

Terra's face grew pale, and he hit Lea's arms off of him. He could have done it at any time, but must have wanted to wait to give Lea some self-satisfaction. "What? No. I remember that after the battle, which was only _yesterday_, Aqua brought Ven here and I stayed in the Keyblade Graveyard looking for you. I must have fallen asleep when it got dark and then King Mickey found me there. He said if I waited here, he would bring you, so I knew you were okay. By the way, where's Ven and Aqua?"

I shook my head. I had to figure out how to tell him everything that had really happened. First thing first though, I had to ease his guilty conscious. "Terra, when you accidently hit into me when I tried to save you, you grabbed my hand and _saved me _and pulled me back over to the edge so I was safe. We both tried to fight Xehanort together, but my helmet knocked off at some point and he grabbed a fist full of my hair and held a dagger against my throat. You tried to surrender to him so I wouldn't be hurt, even though I told you not to, and dropped Earthquake." Tears filled my eyes. It was better for me to feel guilty than for him too. "I watched him consume you. I saw him drag you into himself and just let it happen. It's my fault it's all my fault."

"What? No, Ki, that's not what happened." Terra smiled and laughed lightly to try and make me feel better. Damn, why was he so stubborn, and so cute when he was?

"No," Master Yen Sid said, shaking his head. "That is not what happened, Terra." He walked close to Terra, Lea, and I and clapped his hands together. He put his hot palms against Terra's forehead. I knew he was helping Terra to remember, but I almost wished he hadn't known the truth.

The Master stood there and stared at us for a moment, then went back behind his desk, taking Lea with him. Terra had been looking down, but looked up at me. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. He whispered, "I gave into the darkness. I gave up. You must not even want me near you."

I looked in his again. They were like so many other people's eyes, but his were different in some way. Not the coloring or the size, but they just told a different story and pulled me deep into him. I let them pull me further into him, wrapping my arms around his neck as I stretched on my bare toes. He instinctively but hesitatingly put his arms around my waist. I smiled up at him and kissed him slowly, my hand on the back of his head and my fingers tangling a little in the tendrils of his hair. I loved it.

He opened my mouth with his own as we kissed one another hotly, his hands gripping in the fabric of my shirt near my sides. The entire world fell away. We both knew that we liked each other in our old home but never did anything about it, so now, to be together, it was all too perfect.

I wasn't sure how I knew, but I knew that Lea, the King, and the Master all left the two of us alone. Time to take advantage of being alone together for once in our lives.

**So what did you think? Let me know! Thank you thank you hehe.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Sand in the Twilight Hours

**Disclaimer:**** I own only the rights to Snowi/Akira.**

"Get your hands off of my sister!"

With nothing else to do, Master Yen Sid suggested I bring Terra back to my home on Destiny Islands, figuring this would be a good way to test to see if he was completely cured of the darkness. Well, as cured as he could be, and be the same he was a few years back. Only, I hadn't expected Riku to go through a complete melt down.

"Your sister?" Terra examined Riku whom had just pushed him into the sand. And Terra, who wasn't really used to sand at all lost his balance. He was now on his butt in the sand, his palms flat on it. It would have been blistering hot on my bare feet and on his palms, but it was twilight and the sand was cool and rather welcoming.

"Yes, my sister! She's been my sister for eight years!"

"Riku, stop!" It was both Kairi and Sora who said this. They both grabbed one of Riku's arms and tried to hold him back, though I could tell he didn't want to advance. But, I knew he made it appear he was going to to try and scare Terra.

"_Stop?!_" Riku shouted, glaring down at Terra. I sat beside him on my knees, my right hand on his shoulder. I knew he was alright, but I still wanted to be with him. "She's my little sister and he had his hands all over her!"

"In all fairness, Riku," I interjected, knowing that Terra was about to go off. "All we were doing were hugging as I showed him the sunset. And since when am _I _the _little _sibling?"

Riku's face stayed as red as it was, only instead of with anger it was now with embarrassment. Kairi and Sora both let him go, and he just stood there, his arms dangling at his sides. "Why is he with you, Snowi?"

"Snowi?" Terra turned to look at him, arching an eyebrow. "Do they call you that since you have white hair or something?"

"What? No." It was Kairi who said this, only she hadn't sounded as rude as what Riku would have. In fact, she simply sounded informative, a smile on her face. She put up her finger, and winked a bit. "Her name is Snowi, Terra. If you're dating her, you should at least know that."

"I know her name," Terra said just as informatively as what Kairi had. "And it's Akira, not Snowi. Do you guys even know where she's from?"

"No," Riku answered quickly and curtly. "She washed up on shore eight years ago and my father rescued her. Since then, she has been _my _sister. People's worlds are destroyed all the time, and they will come to different worlds without remembering."

I bit my lower lip a bit, putting my head down and making eye contact with the vast assortment of sand around me. I felt the wind blow through my hair, and said nothing. "Snow," Sora started, looking at me. "You okay?"

I looked up finally, my silver eyes bright and a bit worried. For the past eight years, I had been very close with Riku, Sora, and Kairi. But now, when I looked up, they were all standing on one side and Terra and I were on the other, facing them over a distance of about seven feet. I felt isolated from them, but couldn't help but to be happy to be with Terra. But, I didn't want to be away from the three of them. "Guys, I've been lying to you." My entire body was stiff but my eyes moved back and forth between the three of them, their blue eyes all turned on me. The wind blew through my hair, my left side to the ocean and the wind blowing my hair in Terra's direction to my right. The sun was completely set at this point, and with parted lips, I breathed slow and deep, trying to calm myself down.

"What do you mean?" I could hear the hesitation in Riku's voice, and saw the confusion in all of their faces. I turned to look at Terra, who looked confused too but seemed to understand more. He reached his hand out and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear, and I calmed down a bit, feeling his fingertips on me, even though it was just my cheek and ear.

"My real name is Akira," I said, trying my best to say it quickly just so that I could get it out. "Terra and I come from the same world, but it was destroyed by man named Master Xehanort. In it, he killed Terra, or so I thought, destroyed two of my close friends, and I managed to get to this world, since it was the last one Terra was in I was transported here somehow, remembering everything."

My heart beat fast and I just looked at Riku now, Sora and Kairi not really seeming as surprised as he was. He then walked over to me, and acted strange for himself, falling onto his knees in front of me. I was kneeling in the sand, my hands folded in my lap when he walked over, lifting them out of my lap to fold them into his. "Is there anything else?" he whispered, not unkindly.

I nodded, figuring I should mention it. "I'm a keyblade master and have known Master Yen Sid and King Mickey for about nine years."

**Sorry for the shortness my main focus is in my four books. By the way, if I wrote Kairi's name with a C at all, sorry. It's the main characters name in my newest book so it's force of habit.**

**I hope you liked it and have a nice day! Rate and/or comment please! ^^**


End file.
